The inevitable
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: The fabtastic four deals with past issues that have been haunting them.
1. Chapter 1

The inevitable

Chapter 1:You can't hide from the past

Ryan tried to hide the tears that were now flowing down his face, but he just couldn't hold it any more. (Why did this have to happen?) he questioned himself over, and over again. Ryan recalled everything that happened early that morning today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He had asked Marissa to marry him, but all of his happiness was swept away in one moment. When Trey walked into the room with this weak expression on his face, and then came the news. "Ryan, its mom she is sick" Trey

said to him before he walked out of the pool house. "Why did this happen" Ryan asked

hoping he get an answer to all the questions that have bee eating him alive. Trey hugged his brother in complete defeat, because he had no idea why this was happening. It was funny how all his problems started in Chino, and now his mother is dying in front of his eyes in Chino. Trey led Ryan into the house, but before he could open the door Theresa did. Ryan was in complete shock to see her at his old house he tried to say something, but

she put her finger on his lips. "Ryan, I'm here for your mother thats all" she said. Dawn Atwood was finally at peace when she saw her son, she smiled at him that's all she wanted to see, and just like that she was gone.

Next chapter, the return of Anna, and Alex


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Time to let go

Something deep inside Seth had finally he picked up Captain oats, and through him

across the room. Summer picked him up, but him desk beside her not looking at Seth.

She knew that she had just crossed line, and now she was paying for it for the first time.

Zach came back a month ago to visit Summer, but soon after they started see each other

more. Summer was to scared to tell Seth the truth until she found to letters addressed to Seth. One from Alex, and one from Anna which set Summer into a huge rage black out.

"Summer, I have had it with you" Seth yelled at her, "I can never do anything right for you" he continued on. It was true Seth finally realized how unappreciated he was by everyone. This time though he was through with being the shadowy figure in the back.

In his mind he kept repeating Anna's words "confidence Cohen" to him the one thing that's keeping him sane. Seth has told Summer about the letter, but he never told her what they said. Summer looked at Seth hoping she could find some way to bring the old Seth back. Seth picked up his jacket, and quickly walked out of his room, and down the stairs. He was gone for good, well at least for now as she gathered her stuff, and walked out the door.

Marissa decided to take a walk around Newport since Ryan called her, and said he was not coming that night. A familiar face soon crossed paths with her it was Alex, she quickly hugged her. "So what your new girlfriend got you mad ?" Marissa joked hoping she could lighten the mood. Alex smiled at her, "No actually, I'm here to see Seth" she said. "I …I think I was just affected about what his dad said" she continued on, but this time. Marissa hugged her, and told her that she will have to contend Summer the love of his life. Marissa, and Alex said their goodbyes before they parted ways with each other.

That's it for now, next chapter Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets, Dreams, Lovers

Ryan, Trey, Theresa packed up their belongings, and jumped in the car back to Newport.

The funeral will be held in two weeks, and Ryan's aunt was going take care of everything. Ryan just wanted to be with Marissa, Theresa, and Trey he wanted to feel secure. They were almost home when they saw Summer sitting on the sidewalk her hands covering face. Ryan got out the car, and offered her a lift Summer caved in . She told him everything, and he couldn't understand why Seth would flip.

Seth met Alex at the bait shop he never thought that she would be interested in him again.

They talked for a little bit, and their eyes were looked onto each other soon they were midway into a kiss. Seth felt something special when they pulled away from each other.

He never felt this way about Summer, and he kind of liked it, but he couldn't help but wonder. What will happen when Anna arrives, will be a good thing he thought to himself.

6 hours later:

Seth comes home, and is surprised to see Ryan waiting for him in the living room. He wants to comfort him, but all of the feeling he felt with Summer earlier come back. "I'm, sorry about your mother Ryan" Seth said with that he tried to make a hasty out. Ryan grabbed his arms push back into the room this time Ryan was not the only waiting.

Next chapter the break down


	4. Chapter 4

The inner you

Seth quickly woke up to find three woman surrounding him, and pinched himself to see if it was a dream. "Cohen, are you alright?" Summer asked Seth as touched his face to see if he had a fever. Seth quickly came to his senses "Yeah, I'm fine and apparently very lucky as well" he said as he winked at them. The three girls stared at each other in shock to see Seth's behavior for a while it was silent until Summer approached him. "Cohen what's the matter with you?" Summer questioned him, but was quickly answered by Seth. He grabbed her waist with both of his hands, and pulled her into his body. Summer was shocked at his reaction, and quickly pulled away from him. The three girls were really freaked out by his reaction to the point that all they could do is stare at him. Alex, Anna, and Summer quickly approached Seth, but this time he was greeted with a smack to his face.

Marissa took out a bottle of vodka a started chucking it down, and until Ryan grabbed it through and threw it away. "Stop, stop drinking and complaining" Ryan said as he slowly approached her. "Ryan, I need to be alone now can't you see that" Marissa said as the tears were swelling up in her eyes. As tears came flowing down her face Ryan wiped them away, and quickly planted a kiss on Marissa's lips. He wanted life to be easier for her, and he would try to do everything in his power to make sure they would go well. Marissa laid her head on his shoulder, and thought about all they have been through.


	5. Chapter 5

I must trust in you

"I trust you" Marissa said, and that was all Ryan needed to know since his body shifted until

Marissa was on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment,and then they kissed

everything seemed to just go away. All the pain they have felt for months just subsided, and

all the drama is over."You know, Marissa about my question?" Ryan said as he rubbed

Marissa's shoulders. " Will you marry me Marissa Cooper?" Ryan asked, Marissa just

looked at Ryan. She smiled at him" Ryan, of course" Marissa, and Ryan pulled Marissa into

his body. For the first time in life its seems Ryan was the one that had to apologize. He

turned Marissa, and apologized to her for never talking to her about Trey. Marissa tried to

avoid the who situation, but Ryan wouldn't let her stop him. "I've always loved you Marissa I

just never knew it" Ryan said to her as he looked straight at her. Marissa couldn't help

herself just looking at him made herhot, and she knewthey were meant for each other.

one more chapter and its done.


End file.
